


The Hardest Truth, The Easiest Choice

by damnbamon



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bamon, Canon Rewrite, Character Death, F/M, One Shot, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnbamon/pseuds/damnbamon
Summary: Occurring in 8x03, when Sybil makes Bonnie chose between Damon and Enzo. Bonnie knows the truth, who she wants to chose, the hardest thing is accepting this truth, admitting, it. One she admits this to herself, the choice is easy. But, will she make the right choice, the choice she truly wants to live with?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Includes a character death, mentions of Bonnie and Enzo's relationship along with Bonnie and Damon's. Includes more dialogue between Sybil and Bonnie. Rewritten to not include Caroline and Stefan.

  
The night sky was pitch black except for the sparkles of white stars that scattered along it. Not a single cloud was in sight, and yet, the moon seemed to cast a much dimmer light onto the earth. Bonnie drove down the road, trying to keep sight of what was in front of her. It was nearly impossible to keep her focus on just getting to _them_.  
  
Them being, Damon, and Enzo. No matter how hard Bonnie tried to pretend everything was going to be okay, they'd both get to live if she just got there, she couldn't overlook the fact that she still hadn't chosen yet. Sybil had given her a very simple pair of options...  
  
_“You would do anything for Damon, and Enzo? Like, anything, anything?” Sybil asked as she paced back and forth in front of Bonnie. Clad in a tight white skirt, and a clashing floral crop-top that she somehow made look perfect._  
  
_Bonnie sat on the couch, eyeing the woman with distaste, her distaste would grow within the next few minutes._  
  
_“I mean, how far would you really go?” Sybil mused, brushing a lock of her shoulder length oak colored hair behind her ear, then gasped excitedly. “What if you had to choose between them?” she asked Bonnie, turning to look at her, a delightfully evil glimmer in her eyes as she chuckled lightly._  
  
_Bonnie set her jaw, even though inside, she was ready to set this bitches head on fire. Unfortunately, without her magic, she could only do that the old fashion way... “What are you getting at, Sybil?” she questioned, though she could feel the ultimatum thick in the air._  
  
_The petite siren clicked her tongue as if to -tsk- Bonnie for speaking out of turn, even though she had only asked her a question._  
  
_“Here's the thing, sweetie. I need two loyal soldiers, and these two can't seem to cut loose from their ties to the past. It's really...working my last nerve. So, I realized, hey, I only need one of them. The other will die, and, of course live an eternity of darkness and pain.” Sybil chuckled, smiling to herself happily, “So, you, Bon...Damon calls you? Well, you get to chose.”_  
  
  
Sybil had made it sound as though it was any easy choice. Maybe it should have been – however, Bonnie's mind was filled with a million different reasons why she should just get there, and stop both of them from being killed. Perhaps, she was only delaying the inevitable? Either way, her heart was hurting inside of her chest, and she wished she had been prepared for this. She wished she had been prepared for everything.  
  
Bonnie tapped her fingers on the steering wheel as she continued to speed down the road at 20 over the speed limit. Maybe she should have gotten Caroline to come with her. However, she had gotten used over the last three years of being either by her self or with Enzo. It was difficult trying to push herself into a new cycle. Especially when she was positive the woman who used to be her best friend was far more concerned with her own life than anything else. Which, made sense, it did, but, it was frustrating to say the least.

 

Suddenly in front of the car, Sybil stood in the middle of the road. Bonnie had managed to run away from her, but, of course she had expected her to eventually catch up. With both hands on the wheel, she veered to the side trying to go around her, but instead, crashed straight into several tree's along the side of the road when Sybil shoved the car, leaving a heavy dent along the side. The car jolted, the sound of metal bending, glass shattering, and the airbag deploying were heard among Bonnie's almost scream that she could quite get out as the breath from her lungs was taken.  
  
Bonnie coughed, opening her eyes as she looked through the smoke, and the fire that was building. She needed to get out of the car as quickly as possible before it went up entirely in flames. However, she was stuck. Her right leg wouldn't budge, and every time she tried to move, pain shot through her entire body.  
  
Through the smoke, a hand reached out. Bonnie tried not to breath in too much of the smoke as she grabbed the slender olive skinned hand of Sybil. Sybil's other hand reached in after she had taken Bonnie's hand. The found of metal and plastic clashing, and twisting, bending was heard, and the pressure that had been on Bonnie was lifted.  
  
She was pulled from the burning vehicle, and dragged several yards away by her hands right before the car went bursting completely in flames.  
  
“Why...” Bonnie coughed, trying to get a question out, but, it was nearly impossible.  
  
Sybil sighed, some soot along her skin, and a few healing cuts along her arms and face.  
“I don't care what I have to do, you're going to chose. Not even death is going to keep you from it.” she huffed as she picked Bonnie up off the ground bridal style. The woman was only an inch or two taller than the slight Bonnie Bennett, but, turned around, and started to carry her down the road with ease.  
  
Bonnie faded in and out of consciousness, unable to object.  
  
“One of them will die.” Sybil said simply as she carried the woman both men cared too much about, with several miles in-between them, and the warehouse Damon and Enzo resided in.  
  
In quick movements, they were at the warehouse in just five minutes, Bonnie was bleeding in several places, but, nothing to serious. It was mostly the shock from the crash that was keeping her in and out of the fog.  
  
As Bonnie came too once they were inside the damp dimly lit building, she could hear the sound of struggling. Damon and Enzo were fighting. At the control of Sybil. Fists flying through the air, stakes jammed into stomach, shoulders, chests, just barely missing each others hearts.  
  
“I see you two have been going at it good.” Sybil chuckled melodically before setting Bonnie down on the ground surprisingly gently.  
  
“S-Stop!” Bonnie exhaled, using all her strength to push herself up off the ground, grunting at the feeling of her aching body. Her head was spinning.  
  
“Please, fight through this, Damon...Enzo...” she begged, but they only continued to fight each other, until Damon was on top of Enzo on the dirty floor of the warehouse.  
  
He didn't really want to kill Enzo. Somewhere deep down, in place of the mind control Sybil had over him. However, this was not because he cared about Enzo. Damon could not give a single fuck about Enzo. All he had done was put Bonnie in danger, almost killed her when he was supposedly 'taking care' of her. It honestly enraged him in one sense or another that Bonnie was with this man...this...rat, that had hurt her, and yet she couldn't even see it. Unless she could...yet, refused to admit it, accept it. Damon could understand – it had taken him three years in a coffin to realize his mistakes. To realize the toxic hold Elena had over him, to realize how he really felt. Yet when he got back, there Bonnie was...wrapped in Enzo's arms...  
  
The only reason Damon didn't want to kill Lorenzo was because he was worried Bonnie, in her twisted mindset she had developed, would not forgive him. It wasn't like he had much of a choice though.  
  
“Stop! Please, Damon! You don't have to do this.” Bonnie gasped as Damon shoved his hand into Enzo's chest, taking hold of his slowly beating heart.  
  
“He can't, only you can stop this. Choose, Bonnie.” The siren said, getting fairly annoyed with how drawn out this was becoming. However, she was enjoying the dramatics.  
  
Bonnie's heart was pounding in her chest, and her eyes filled with tears. Enzo was the man she loved. Wasn't he? She was supposed to chose him. Wasn't she? It was what all moral ground told her. She'd been fighting this whole time for Enzo, barely paying attention to Damon; because, well, wasn't that what she was supposed to do?  
  
It seemed what she was supposed to do, was conflicting with what she wanted to do... No matter what had happened those three years she had with Enzo, no matter how much Damon had disappointed her before – there was no denying the fact that Enzo had been the reason she had almost died several months before. Yet...Damon...Damon had saved her, twice over, again, and again, and again. While she had been cold, and distant to the man, he had done everything he could to save her life. He was even prepared to die for her. Ready to die for her. While making sure she knew it wasn't her fault.  
  
Tears spilled over from Bonnie's eyes, and she knew she had to make the choice. The truth was what was the hardest. While the choice was one she had needed to make for quite some time.  
  
“I chose Damon!” she cried out, squeezing her eyes shut, and she could hear the sound of Enzo's heart being ripped from his chest completely. The olive skinned vampire gasped as he died, his eyes wide with disbelief, pain, anger, betrayal.  
  
Once Damon stood up, dropping Enzo's bloody heart to the floor, there was a deafening silence. He swallowed hard, looking at his blood covered hand, before slowly turning around to face Bonnie, and Sybil.  
  
Bonnie opened her eyes, and those tear filled emerald eyes of hers, met the blue orbs of Damon's.  
  
This was the truth. The hardest truth she had ever accepted in her life. Finally, it was known. It had to be.  
  
“I can't believe I ever doubted you, Bonnie.” Sybil mused happily, grinning, “And you, good job. Good boy.” she clapped softly at Damon, speaking to him like he was her little pet. Which for all intents and purposes, he was.  
  
“You made the right choice.” Sybil told Bonnie, reaching over to touch her shoulder, but she yanked away from her, giving her a look of frustration as her tears dripping along her cheeks.  
  
Bonnie's heart hurt, and yet at the same time, it was as though a huge weight was lifted from her shoulders. The truth was – there was a weight gone. No longer did she have to worry about getting Damon and Enzo back. It was just Damon now...  
  
However, this didn't take away from the pain... She dropped to her knees on the floor, and with her head tilted down, she sobbed, her eyes squeezed shut.  
  
“I'll give you two a moment, hmm?” The siren suggested with an amused look on her face as she stepped over to Damon. “Say your farewells.” she said, in more of an order, less of a suggestion, as she lifted a hand to drag her fingers along the side of his face.  
  
Sybil disappeared out of the nearest door, and down the hallway where she would wait. It seemed odd of her to let them say goodbye. Since, Damon no longer had his humanity, and shouldn't care about his little witch in the slightest. Yet, it seemed, even she could tell that Damon would never give himself over to her fully – not without a chance to talk to Bonnie Bennett.  
  
However, Damon had no idea what to say. He felt numb inside. He knew what he was supposed to feel, but, his flip of the switch had made it him unable to feel these things. Yet, there was a tingle of pain there, somewhere. As his eyes shifted to Bonnie crying on the floor, it grew more intense, until it was burning at the edges of his soul.  
  
“Bonnie.” he said in a flat monotone, squatting down to almost her eye level.  
  
Bonnie looked up into his eyes, her vision blurry for a moment. “Damon.” she whispered, her voice cracking, her heart breaking voice cracking a line along the walls hiding his humanity.  
  
There was nothing either of them could say or do to fix the situation. Nothing. Damon lifted a hand, and brushed a curl of Bonnie's dark hair behind one of her ears as they stared into each others face.  
His fingertips brushed along her cheek, feeling the soft dampness of her light brown skin...  
  
After a moment, he pulled his phone out of his pocket, and typed on it for a second on an empty note, before turning it so Bonnie could look at it as she sniffled.  
  
**Don't give up on me.  
  
** It read.  
  
“Goodbye, Bon Bon..” Damon said at the same time as she read the screen, and she took it, erasing his message to put her own. She turned his phone back around to him.  
  
“Goodbye, Damon.” Bonnie whispered, their eyes meeting after Damon had read her words on his phone.  
  
**I never will.**

 


End file.
